Sophie y Sian: Un Amor de Verdad
by LarissaWebster
Summary: Esta historia habla del amor mas puro que se puede encontrar, es el avance de una amistad muy fuerte que poco a poco se convierte en amor, habrá muchas luchas y dudas mas sin embargo al final el verdadero amor prevalecerá.
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie y Sian: Un Amor de Verdad**

Sophie PDV:

Hola, mi nombre es Sophie Webster, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado waterfield, tengo 16 años y algo de lo que estoy segura a esta edad, es mi sexualidad, así es, soy gay, lesbiana o como prefieran decirlo, que si como lo descubrí? Pues fue hace un año, fue con mi amiga Amber, siempre me sentí atraída por ella, pero lo que paso entre nosotras no fue nada serio, aunque me sirvió para aceptar completamente quien soy, desde entonces no he tenido ninguna relación de ningún tipo con nadie, digamos que espero a la chica indicada. Hoy es el primer día de clases en el instituto, supongo que será como cualquier otro día, ¡una pesadilla! Soportando la ignorancia de mis compañeros, estoy en el salón fingiendo escuchar al profesor cuando de repente mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una muchacha que me daba un volante sobre una escuela de ingles privada que recién abría su sucursal aquí, no sé porque, pero es como si esta escuela me estuviera llamando, decido ir a ver las instalaciones y conocer el programa de estudio, siempre he sido muy fanática del ingles, bueno, supongo que podría hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme temprano los sábados y venir no? Ok, decidido, ¡me inscribiré!

¡Por fin es sábado! No puedo creer que ya esté aquí, am… no se cual es mi salón, buscare ayuda y veré si me pueden decir que salón es, subo las escaleras del primer edificio que veo y al llegar ahí veo a una muchacha apoyada en el barandal viendo hacia el campo de futbol, me pregunto quién será? Bueno, espero y ella me pueda ayudar.

Sophie – disculpa, ¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra el primer nivel de ingles? - le pregunto, algo nerviosa para ser honesta.

Ella se voltea y me sonríe al contestarme.

La muchacha – am… claro, ¿qué edad tienes?

Wow… ¡es hermosa! Que lindos ojos (por si no lo saben, siempre que conozco a una persona, en lo primero que me fijo es en sus ojos, ya saben, son las puertas al alma, bueno, eso creo yo) Me pregunto si ella también estudiara aquí, ojala así sea, me encantaría conocerla mejor.

Sophie – tengo 16 años- dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esperando que ella fuera mi compañera en este curso.

Muchacha – oh! Entonces estas en el grupo de de la maestra Celia, es el ultimo salón del pasillo a tu mano derecha, aunque aún no ha llegado.

Sophie – muchas gracias- me despido de ella, dirigiéndome a mi nuevo salón, esperando que ella en algún momento también lo haga, pero no es así, bueno, supongo que era de esperarse, tal vez este en un nivel más elevado, que mal, realmente me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor.

De pronto llega la maestra y todos nos metemos al salón, la maestra comienza la clase presentándose ante nosotros y haciéndonos presentar a nosotros, aunque la verdad mi mente está más atenta al recuerdo de esa muchacha que a la clase, de pronto, la maestra me llama para que pase a presentarme, pff! Como odio pasar al frente, sufro de pánico escénico, ¡que nadie sabe eso! Me levanto de mi mesa y cuando estoy dispuesta a pasar al frente, la puerta se abre y volteo a ver quién es, cuando al fijar mis ojos en la puerta, la veo a ella, parada, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que hace que no sienta mis piernas, ella pasa, saluda a la maestra y yo deseo con todo mi corazón que ella se siente junto a mí, pero en vez de eso la maestra habla.

Maestra – bueno alumnos, ella es Sian, ella será su teacher de apoyo, me ayudara a mantener más controlado el nivel de aprendizaje de ustedes- se llama Sian, que hermoso nombre, Sian, espera…. Acaba de decir que ella…..¿qué? Ella es mi teacher? Pero…..¿cómo? ¡Si no se ve mayor que yo! Que mal, esto significa que no podremos ser amigas, ni nada mas, bueno, claro que no seremos nada mas, una chica tan hermosa jamás le gustarían las chicas, y mucho menos yo.

Pasa el día y conozco a algunas chicas de mi salón, saben que, ¡resulta que van conmigo al instituto y yo ni siquiera lo sabia! Bueno, eso me pasa por andar en las nubes todo el tiempo, menos mal que ya salimos, no pude prestar atención a nada de lo que la Teacher Celia decía, es que no pude evitar perderme en la teacher Sian, es tan hermosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus gestos, me encanta poner atención a cada pequeño movimiento que ella hace, parece que no se esfuerza, es tan… tan natural. Estoy esperando el camión perdida en mis pensamientos sobre Sian, cuando de repente la veo llegar y sentarse a un lado de mi, omg! Aquí esta ella y esta a mi lado, no hay nadie más, Sophie no seas cobarde y háblale, ¡di algo! Hola, como estas aunque sea sonríele, ¡vamos Webster demuestra de lo que estas hecha! Habla, ¡ahora!

Sophie – hola, tu eres mi teacher, ¿no es así?- ¡vez! ¿Eso no fue tan difícil verdad?

Sian – am.. Hola- sonríe, ¡valla que sonrisa tan hermosa tiene!- ¿eres de la clase de Celia no es así?

Sophie – así es- le regreso la sonrisa, pero nunca sería tan perfecta como la de ella- ¿tú también esperas el camión aquí?- estúpida, ¡Sophie! Claro que lo espera aquí, si no, ¡porque demonios estaría aquí!

Sian – sí, mucho gusto, soy Sian- extiende su mano para saludarme, sujeto su mano y siento mi corazón latir más fuerte que nunca, valla que suave es su piel, se siente muy bien estar en contacto con ella, siento pequeñas descargas de electricidad mientras sostengo su mano en forma de saludo.

Sophie – mucho gusto Sian, mi nombre es Sophie- suelto su mano al darme cuenta de lo largo e incomodo que se ha vuelto este saludo. – ¿eres de por aquí cerca? Nunca te había visto antes, ¿cuántos años tienes?- me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que la estaba abrumando con tantas preguntas.

Sian – am… no, soy de Southport, vine aquí para estudiar la universidad, estoy estudiando derecho aquí, y me ofrecieron este trabajo al saber que domino plenamente el ingles, am.. Tengo 18 años hehe –

Me pregunto porque habrá venido a estudiar aquí, que yo sepa en Southport hay mejores universidades, además si comparamos este pequeño pueblo con Southport mil veces esta mejor la ciudad, - valla, y porque decidiste venir a estudiar a Waterfield, que yo sepa las universidades allá son mucho mejores que las de aquí-

Sian – bueno, es que allá es mucho más caro, me ofrecían media beca para mis estudios y ni así mis padres podían pagar lo que faltaba de colegiatura, así que decidí venirme para acá, además tengo familia aquí, así que no tendré que rentar-sonríe- ni nada de eso.

Estoy tan perdida en sus ojos, en la manera que habla y expresa perfectamente lo que quiere decir, estoy perdida en su sonrisa, sintiendo mi corazón latir tan rápido que pareciera que se me va a salir del pecho, cuando me doy cuenta que ella voltea hacia al frente y me dice:

Sian – no es ese tu bus?- señalado el autobús que acaba de parar enfrente de nosotras.

Sophie – oh! Am… si, ese es, bueno… supongo que nos vemos después, bye.- le digo mientras subo al bus, el bus que me aleja del ángel más hermoso que ha existido, mi Teacher, Sian, mi Sian, la única chica que ha provocado tantos sentimientos dentro de mí en tan poco tiempo. No creo poder esperar otra semana para verla, para escuchar su voz y ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me regala cada vez que digo o hago algo de más, y extrañare más que nada ver sus profundos ojos y perderme en ellos, olvidándome hasta de quien soy.

¡Valla nunca creí que la semana sería tan larga! Por fin es sábado de nuevo, creí que nunca llegaría este día de nuevo, me muero de ganas de ver a mi teacher Sian, mmm…. Creo que llegue más temprano de lo normal haha valla me gusta tanto que hasta me levanto temprano por ella haha cosa casi imposible, pero bueno, merece toda la pena, que mal… ya estamos en clase y ella no llega, ¿dónde estará?

Estando en clase, viendo hacia la puerta esperando que ella llegue, sin prestar nada de atención a lo que dice la maestra, no puedo creer que no la veré este sábado, que mal….

Con mis pensamientos en la teacher, mirando a lo lejos, así pasa la mitad del día, pensando en ella. Cuando de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, volteo a ver, y la veo ahí, parada, esperando el permiso de la profe para entrar, Wow! Se ve hermosa, con su cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos azules más claros que nunca, sin darme cuenta se me escapa un suspiro al estarla observando, se dirige a la maestra y hablan sobre algo, ¿de qué estarán hablando?


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto se voltean hacia nosotros y la maestra explica que como el grupo es muy grande se dividirá en dos, uno se quedara con ella y el otro se irá con la teacher Sian, espero y a mí me toque con ella, quiero verla todos los días, no piensen mal, la maestra Celia es una gran teacher pero lo único que quiero es ver a Sian, conocerla mejor, aunque sea como amigas.

Dividieron el grupo y para mi mala suerte no me toco en el de Sian, ahora que hare? A la hora de salida fui y busque al director y le pregunte si me podía cambiar de grupo y para mi suerte el acepto. Estoy más que feliz porque a partir del próximo sábado Sian será mi teacher hehe

Me dirijo a la parada del autobús con una sonrisa en mi rostro y esperando encontrármela de nuevo, para platicar aunque sea 5 min y decirle que será mi teacher pero por desgracia ella no estaba ahí, bueno supongo que ya se fue, que mal, este día casi no la mire.

Tendré que esperar al próximo sábado, bueno, no importa esperar, se que la veré de nuevo y ahora será por todo el día, bueno, todo el día de clases hehe

Wow! Ya es sábado de nuevo, no puedo creer que ya estemos de vuelta aquí, creo que volví a llegar temprano, ¡es que con el solo hecho de saber que la veré no puedo dormir! Decido ir a hablar de nuevo con el director para confirmar mi cambio de salón, y en cuanto voy entrando a la oficia la veo ahí, tan linda, con unos pantalones de mezclilla muy pegados al cuerpo y una blusa aeropostal morada, su cabello ligeramente recogido con una pinza, con mechones cayendo naturalmente por su cara, se ve tan hermosa y sexi, no puedo evitar mirarla.

Director- ¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- ¡ups...! Creo que se dio cuenta, menos mal que el director hablo hehe, am… ¿qué me dijo? Es que no puedo dejar de mirar a Sian- señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sophie- am… eh? Ah… si, si estoy bien, solo venia a….-recuerda Sophie, deja de mirar a Sian y habla con el director- oh… si, am…. ¿Venía a preguntarle si ya estaba listo mi cambio?- espero que no se dé cuenta, si no arruinare toda posibilidad de acercarme a ella.

Director- por su puesto, de hecho aquí esta su nueva teacher, Sian, acompaña a esta estudiante a tu salón, será tu nueva alumna.

Sian- claro, con mucho gusto- sonríe, que hermosa sonrisa, hace que el corazón lata tan fuerte que parece que se me va a salir del pecho- ¿vamos?- me dice y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, es que me ha dejado sin palabras- tu eres la chica del otro día, ¿Sophie verdad? ¿Porque te cambiaste de salón? ¿No te gustaba como daba la clase la maestra Celia?- ¡no lo puedo creer se acuerda de mi! Bueno Sophie concéntrate, ¡ella te pregunto algo has memoria!

Sophie- am… sí, soy yo, am… es que no es que no me guste si no que am… me gusta más como da las clases y explica usted- ella me mira y nota que estoy nerviosa y sonrojada, tengo que inventar algo ahora, no quiero que piense que fue solo por ella que me cambie, aunque así fue, ah! Ya se- además en ese salón están compañeras del instituto y por hablar con ellas no presto atención y realmente me gustaría aprender ingles- eso funcionara, valla por un momento pensé que descubriría todo.

Sian- valla, si, te entiendo, a mi me pasaba igual cuando estaba con mis amigas en Southport- sonríe, pero en sus ojos se ve tristeza, me parte el corazón verla así

Sophie- lo lamento mucho, supongo que ha de extrañar a todos allá, su familia, sus amigos….. Su….. Su novio- dejo escapar esa palabra con miedo de que ella realmente tengo novio- debe ser difícil.

Sian- lo es, pero vale la pena, yo lo que quiero es terminar mi carrera y hacer mi propia vida y si eso significa un poco de distancia de mis padres y amigos lo hare- ahora sonríe de verdad, con orgullo y determinación, valla ella es simplemente increíble. Espera, ella no menciono la palabra novio, ¡no tiene novio! Eso hace que sonría como jamás lo había hecho, cálmate Sophie, eso no significa que sea gay.

Sophie- bueno, si lo pone de esa manera, tiene toda la razón, además sé que pronto tendrá muy buenos amigos aquí, cualquiera fuera afortunado de tenerla en su vida- ok, creo que me pase, si no lo había notado antes, de seguro lo noto ahora.

Sian- muchas gracias-sonríe y a pesar de mis preocupaciones sonrió en respuesta- creo que ya tengo una amiga- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Yo solo me sonrojo y muevo mi cabeza afirmando, mientras mi sonrisa se hace cada vez más grande. Llegamos al salón y me senté en un lugar cerca de ella, no soportaría estar lejos, no ahora.

Sian PDV:

Valla, Sophie es una niña muy tierna, me dio mucho gusto haberla conocido, creo que seremos grandes amigas, aunque es algo rara, cada vez que digo algo sobre ella se sonroja como si no creyera que le ponía atención cuando habla de ella, bueno, aun así es muy linda.

Sian- bueno, es hora de salir al receso, tienen media hora, los espero aquí a tiempo- dije abriendo la puerta para que salieran, me dirijo a mi escritorio y me siento a revisar unos papeles, cuando me doy cuenta que alguien se acerca y levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que es Sophie que esta parada enfrente del escritorio, sonriendo tímidamente.

Sian- pasa algo Soph?- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la verdad es que es gracias a ella que me siento más cómoda aquí, al principio pensé que sería difícil hacer amigos aquí, pero ella me demostró que no es así, me hablo sin siquiera conocerme, aun recuerdo ese día, creo que tiene la misma cara en este momento, pareciera que le dé pena hablar conmigo, esta algo nerviosa y sonrojada, valla, que tierna es.

Sophie- eh! Am… si… quería….. Am… ¿no saldrá afuera?- valla eso era todo haha, por su cara pensé que me iba a decir algo mas fuerte haha

Sian- am… pues la verdad tengo algo de hambre, no desayune hoy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- ahí está esa expresión otra vez, como si jamás pensara que le pediría eso, como si acabara de recibir un gran regalo, vuelvo a decirlo, es tierna.

Sophie- am… sí, claro- sonríe, me alegro que seamos amigas, la verdad es que ella parecía algo solitaria cuando recién la conocí, nunca la vi hablando con nadie, pero bueno, supongo que es tímida, algo muy tierno si me lo preguntan, espera… como que digo eso mucho últimamente, especialmente cuando se trata de ella, bueno, es que lo es, es tierna, además somos amigas, obviamente puedo decir que es tierna, sí, eso es.

Sian- muy bien, entonces vamos- ella me mira y sonríe.

Ya con nuestras comidas en la mano decidimos ir a sentarnos a la sombra de unos árboles que se encuentran a la entrada de la escuela, es pacífico, me gusta, además estoy segura que Sophie se sentirá mucho más cómoda aquí que en la cafetería rodeada de tanta gente.

Sian- ¿bueno que te parece este lugar?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Sophie- ¡me encanta!- hehe sabía que le iba a gustar.

Sophie PDV:

Wow! Sian escogió el lugar perfecto, es tranquilo y lo mejor de todo estamos las dos solas comiendo y platicando, este día no podría ser más perfecto.

Termino el receso y Sian y yo nos dirigimos al salón aun platicando, no puedo creer todo lo que me ha contado, todo lo que ha vivido, es una persona admirable, no cabe duda de que es tan hermosa por dentro como lo es por fuera, llegamos al salón y ella comenzó a dar clases, es increíble como cada palabra que dice se queda grabada en mi mente, su voz, sus movimientos, me encanta verla, espero que ella sea mi teacher siempre, no me imagino a nadie más, no creo poder escuchar a nadie más, hehe realmente se ha apoderado de mi corazón.

Pasa la clase demasiado rápido, mientras estoy perdida en su voz, en cada detalle de ella, no puedo creer que exista alguien tan perfecta en este mundo y mucho menos que ella este en mi vida.

Sian- muy bien alumnos, eso es todo por hoy, hagan la tarea y si tienen alguna duda en el pizarrón esta mi numero y mi correo para que me pregunten, que tengan una excelente semana- hehe que genial, ahora tengo su número y ni se lo tuve que preguntar, no puede ser más perfecto, esto es el destino.

Sophie- teacher, am…. ¿Ya se va a ir o tiene algo que hacer?

Sian- bueno, tengo que ir a firmar a la dirección y de ahí me iré a esperar el bus, ¿porque?

Sophie- bueno, es que am…. – vamos Sophie, dilo, dile: ¿te puedo acompañar? ¡Díselo!- es que….

Sian-¿me acompañas y nos vamos juntas? ¿Te parece?- Wow, eso es el destino, ¡te amo dios!

Sophie- con mucho gusto, eso era lo que le quería decir de hecho haha- espero que no piense mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Sian- pues entonces vamos, así podremos platicar por más tiempo-¡aww…! Que linda, OMG! Ella quiere hablar conmigo, ¡solamente conmigo! Cálmate Sophie eso no significa nada, eres su única amiga, ¡no lo arruines!

Vamos caminando y platicando mientras nos dirigimos a la parada del bus, no puedo creer todo lo que ella me está diciendo, realmente es admirable, el hecho de enfrentarse a su mama de esa manera para seguir estudiando, renunciar a todas las comodidades de su hogar solo para lograr sus sueños, es increíble, no creo algún día ser tan fuerte como lo es ella.

Sian PDV

Creo que perdí a Sophie hace mucho haha esta como en su propio mundo, es muy linda cuando hace eso, me alegro tanto de haberla conocido, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, siento que puedo contarle lo que sea y ella estará ahí a mi lado, sin juzgarme y apoyándome, nunca creí encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir así, es completamente nuevo y extraño, aun así no creo que sea nada malo, no puede serlo, esta amistad durara por siempre de eso estoy segura.

Sian- bueno, creo que ya he dicho bastante de mí, ahora me gustaría saber más sobre ti, no quiero que pienses que soy egocéntrica o algo así.

Sophie- eh?- como dije estaba en su propio mundo haha- disculpa estaba ida- sonríe, valla que linda sonrisa, ojala sonriera más seguido.

Sian- si, lo note, ¿se podría saber que está en esa cabecita tuya que ni atención me pones?- pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida aunque sé que ella escucho todo lo que le dije.

Sophie- eh! Yo… no… yo si te estaba escuchando, en serio, solo que…- valla, no pensé que le iba a afectar tanto lo que le dije, esta toda roja y nerviosa, que habrá estado pensando que la hizo ponerse así.

Sian- no te preocupes, sé que no era así, solo estaba bromeando, pero es enserio si quiero saber más de ti.- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras la miraba relajándose poco a poco.

Sophie- bueno, pensaba que eres muy fuerte y muy valiente, no creo que yo podría ser capaz de hacer todo lo que hiciste para perseguir tus sueños, pero no me sorprende, eres una persona muy admirable.- Wow…! No pensé que ella me viera de esa manera, aunque le dio pena decírmelo, se acaba de sonrojar de nuevo, valla, creo que.. No.. No es posible, bueno mejor le pregunto para no quedarme con la duda, no quiero mal interpretar las cosas y arruinar una amistad tan bonita como esta.

Sian- valla, me haces sentir honrada al pensar así de mi, pero no creo ser todo eso que dices, además se que tu eres valiente y cuando llegue el momento harás todo lo posible por conseguir tus sueños.- le dije sonriendo, vamos Sian, no seas cobarde pregúntale, no es nada malo, ¿o sí?

Sophie- pues eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Sian- Soph, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Es que….. No, no importa olvídalo hehe- valla creo que no soy capaz de preguntarle, aunque realmente no importaría si mis dudas fueran verdad, no cambiaría nada.

Sophie PDV

Sian- Soph, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Es que….. No, no importa olvídalo hehe- se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, creo que ya sé que quiere saber, sabía que había sido demasiado obvia, bueno es mejor que yo se lo diga, no quiero que por eso se arruine nuestra amistad, no lo soportaría, ella se ha convertido en mi vida, mis ganas de despertarme cada mañana, mi razón de sonreír, ella es mi todo.

Así que aquí estamos, en la parada de autobús y por primera vez desde que nos conocimos estamos completamente en silencio, un silencio incomodo para ser sincera, sé que me quería preguntar, mas no creo tener el valor para decírselo, aunque sé que debo hacerlo. Bueno, respira profundo Sophie que le tienes que decir de una u otra manera.

Sophie- eh, Sian, sobre lo que me querías preguntar- valla esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, mis palabras salieron casi como un susurro, pero suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Sian- no te preocupes, no tenía importancia- me dice sonriendo, esa sonrisa que tanto amo y por eso me decido a decírselo, sé que no me juzgara, ¿además no le tengo que decir que estoy enamorada de ella o sí? ¡No! Claro que no, eso arruinaría todo.

Sophie- sé que es lo que me querías preguntar, me imagino que tarde o temprano tenía que decírtelo pero realmente esperaba que no fuera así, yo sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero aun así me cuesta mucho decirlo, supongo que aun tengo problemas aceptándolo pero tampoco es un gran secreto, todos en mi escuela lo saben, por eso se burlan de mi, pero bueno, era de esperarse, todos son unos ignorantes, por eso me quiero ir de aquí cuanto antes, pero bueno, ese no es el punto, lo que te quería decir es que tus dudas si son ciertas, si me gustan las mujeres, y no me avergüenzo de ello pero no significa que no me moleste todas las cosas que me dicen, y si no te lo quería decir es porque no quería que esto afectara nuestra amistad, realmente significa mucho para mí, pero entenderé si no quieres seguir hablándome- dije con un pesar en mi voz, mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla.

Eso es todo, la perdí, después de esto no querrá saber de mi, y regresare a esos días en los que solo había oscuridad y tristeza dentro de mi corazón, volverá ese vacío en mi pecho, sin ella ya no habrá más luz, ya no habrá más motivos por el que despertar cada mañana, mi vida volverá a ser la de antes, vacía y sin sentido, haciendo las cosas solo por qué debo hacerlas, sin sentir nada más.

Sian PDV:

Sian- no te preocupes, no tenía importancia- le digo sonriendo, creo que no debí preguntarle, se que ella me lo dirá a su debido tiempo y la verdad es que no tiene nada de malo, ella no está haciendo nada malo.

Sophie- sé que es lo que me querías preguntar, me imagino que tarde o temprano tenía que decírtelo pero realmente esperaba que no fuera así, yo sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero aun así me cuesta mucho decirlo, supongo que aun tengo problemas aceptándolo pero tampoco es un gran secreto, todos en mi escuela lo saben, por eso se burlan de mi, pero bueno, era de esperarse, todos son unos ignorantes, por eso me quiero ir de aquí cuanto antes, pero bueno, ese no es el punto, lo que te quería decir es que tus dudas si son ciertas, si me gustan las mujeres, y no me avergüenzo de ello pero no significa que no me moleste todas las cosas que me dicen, y si no te lo quería decir es porque no quería que esto afectara nuestra amistad, realmente significa mucho para mí, pero entenderé si no quieres seguir hablándome- dijo con tristeza, volteando su mirada para que no viera la tristeza en sus ojos, pero no puedo evitar notar una lagrima que recorre su mejilla, está sufriendo, me pregunto que le habrá pasado para que se sienta tan mal, porque no puede decir que es gay y estar bien con ello, tal vez se han burlado de ella, pero ya no, no dejare que le pase nada, no sé porque pero siento que debo protegerla, como si fuera mi hermana menor, y así será, no dejare que nadie le haga daño, lo prometo!

Sian- Soph- digo casi como un suspiro- no me importa si te gustan las mujeres, eres mi amiga, y claro que nunca me alejaría por eso, ni me burlaría de ti, enserio, no tiene nada de malo o sí? Mira, somos amigas y eso no cambiara, y aquí estaré para ti, cuando quieras hablar o simplemente cuando no quieras estar sola, yo estaré ahí haciéndote compañía, lo prometo.- dije sinceramente limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro y mostrándole la sonrisa más sincera que tengo.

Sophie PDV

Sian- Soph- dijo casi como un suspiro haciéndome voltear a verla y perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos azules- no me importa si te gustan las mujeres, eres mi amiga, y claro que nunca me alejaría por eso, ni me burlaría de ti, enserio, no tiene nada de malo o sí? Mira, somos amigas y eso no cambiara, y aquí estaré para ti, cuando quieras hablar o simplemente cuando no quieras estar sola, yo estaré ahí haciéndote compañía, lo prometo.- nunca conocí a alguien tan buena y tan comprensiva como ella, esto hace que me enamore aun mas de ella, no puedo creer que ella este en mi vida, si le dijera lo que siento, ¿ella se alejaría? Tal vez deba decírselo, de seguro todos ya se dieron cuenta y no quiero que se entere por nadie más, pero no podría decírselo de frente, sería muy duro ver su rechazo, no quiero, no puedo!

Se acerca a mí y con su mano limpia las lagrimas de mis mejillas, lo que ocasiona en mi que una corriente de electricidad recorra todo mi cuerpo, literalmente estoy en las nubes, no puedo sentir mis piernas y mi corazón pareciera que se va a salir de mi pecho, la amo, simplemente la amo.

Llegaron nuestros buses y nos fuimos cada quien a su casa, Sian se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y yo pensé que estaba en el cielo, no puedo creer que cause tantas sensaciones tan fuertes en mi en tan poco tiempo, pero así es el amor, mientras voy sentada en el bus mirando por la ventana, decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es decírselo, pero no podre hacerlo en persona, la llamare y se lo diré por teléfono, eso será mejor, se que ella no me juzgaría ni se alejaría, me lo demostró hoy, ella será mi amiga, me lo prometió, y sé que su promesa fue sincera, pero aun así, si se lo dijera en persona, creo que no podría volverla a ver a los ojos, bueno decidido, le llamare por teléfono y se lo diré, pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de Gloria, ella sabrá que debo decir y como, no quiero que se asuste ni nada por el estilo, entonces decidido, el lunes que regrese a clases hablare con Gloria para que me ayude a decirle lo que siento a Sian.


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin es lunes, no sé si sea bueno o malo pero llego el día, el día en que le diré a Sian que me gusta, porque obviamente no le diré que la amo, ¿o sí debería? Bueno, Gloria me puede ayudar con eso hehe conociéndola no me imagino con que locura me saldrá, pero bueno, ¿a veces las ideas más locas son las mejores no?

Llego al salón y veo que Gloria aun no ha llegado, ¡valla! Que milagro, no sé porque esperaba verla aquí tan temprano, siempre llega un poco antes del receso, bueno supongo que tendré que esperar, que mas da unas cuantas horas más, tal vez si le marco a Sian a esta hora ella aun este dormida, no quiero molestarla, qué bueno que Gloria no está aquí, si no ya me hubiera hecho marcarle, ¡pff….! Aunque realmente necesito hablar con ella, necesito un punto de vista imparcial en esto.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que la campana había sonado y que ya estábamos en receso, valla eso si que fue rápido, veo a todos lados en busca de mi querida amiga y la veo entrando al salón dejando su mochila en la butaca, sabía que no llegaría hasta esta hora, siempre lo hace.

Sophie- ¡por fin llegas!- le digo acercándome a ella y dándole un gran abrazo, creo que nunca había estado tan contenta por verla haha

Gloria- valla, ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa? Sé que me amas pero no exageres- dijo riéndose y rompiendo el abrazo.

Sophie-¡haha ya quisieras que te amara tonta!, es solo que te estaba esperando, necesito tu ayuda sobre algo- le digo un poco apenada, pues ese algo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ese algo es lo más importante para mí, ese algo es Sian.

Gloria- oh! Debe ser importante- se acerca a mi oído y me susurra- de seguro es sobre la Teacher Sian, ¿no es así?- al terminar su frase me alejo de ella y la miro asombrada, ¿cómo es que ella lo sabe? Tan obvia soy, espera…. Si ella lo sabe, tal vez… tal vez Sian también lo sabe, ¿si es así que voy a hacer?

Sophie- ¿co…como lo sabes?- digo casi como un suspiro- ella me mira y se ríe por mi reacción.

Gloria- no es un gran secreto Sophie, ¿soy tu amiga recuerdas? Te conozco muy bien Webster como para notar que estas más que enamorada de Sian, pero bueno, me intriga lo que me quieres decir así que dispara, bueno.. Mejor vallamos a un lugar más privado, ¿no queremos que todo el salón se entere o sí?- dice mirando alrededor del salón saludando a varios de nuestros compañeros que por alguna razón, hoy especialmente decidieron quedarse adentro del salón de clase.

Sophie- hehe pues sí, es sobre ella y tienes razón, vamos a donde siempre- digo jalándola del brazo en camino a nuestro lugar secreto, bueno realmente no es secreto pero como es hasta el final del instituto casi nadie va hasta allá, solo nosotras cuando queremos hablar de estos temas, se lo que estarán pensando y no, Gloria no es gay, es solo que es una de mis mejores amigas y es de las pocas personas que saben que soy gay en esta escuela, siempre me ha apoyado y me ha escuchado por eso la quiero tanto, está muy loca y dice muchas cosas sin sentido, pero cuando se trata de ser buena amiga, ella es la mejor, se que contare con ella cuando más la necesite.

Llegamos al campo y como pensamos, no hay nadie más, ¡son una bola de flojos! Haha pero mejor para mi, así nadie podrá escuchar nuestra platica, nos sentamos en el césped una frente a la otra en silencio, hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

Gloria- ¿y bien?- dice levantando una ceja en señal de que está esperando que le diga todo.

Sophie- bueno, si es verdad lo que piensas, me gusta Sian, bueno, gustar no es la palabra correcta para lo que siento por ella, es más que eso, yo…. Yo la amo.- digo agachando mi cabeza un poco apenada por ser la primera vez que decía eso en voz alta, y obviamente por ser la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien más.

Ella sonríe y me mira un poco molesta, ¿me pregunto que le pasara?

Gloria- Sophie cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no debes sentirte mal por ser gay, no es algo malo ok? Y sobre lo de Sian me alegro que por fin conozcas el amor, aunque me preocupa un poco el hecho de que lo más probable es que ella no sienta lo mismo, digo… al menos sabes si ella también es gay? – me pregunta mientras yo alzo mi mirada y miro en su rostro la preocupación que tiene por mí, ¿no les dije que ella era buena amiga? Pues lo es, se que quiere lo mejor para mí y que no salga lastimada.

Sophie- muchas gracias- digo dándole un sonrisa- pues, la verdad es que no lo sé, aunque no lo creo, pero eso no evita que sienta todo esto, apenas este sábado le dije que era gay y ella se porto de lo más linda conmigo, aunque sé que lo hizo porque es mi amiga y nada más, y es por eso que quería hablar contigo, estoy pensando en decirle lo que siento, mas no sé si decirle que me gusta o que la amo, creo que debería decirle que me gusta nada mas, no quiero espantarla y que se aleje de mí, no lo soportaría- dije con pesar en mi voz, temiendo porque eso realmente pasara.

Gloria- bueno, si lo pones así, tienes toda la razón, tal vez solo deberías decirle que te gusta, porque ni siquiera sabes si ella es gay o no, y si la amas tanto como creo que lo haces se te partiría el corazón en dos al perderla- dice algo seria, pero su mirada de pronto cambia y se transforma en una mirada de burla, ¿qué me ira a decir ahora? De seguro saldrá con una tontería.- valla, valla, ¡así que nuestra querida y tímida Sophie Webster se le declarara a una chica! Es no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo, ni siquiera te gusta pasar al frente del salón por miedo y ahora te le tiraras directo a los brazos a tu teacher, no eres tan seria como todos creen no es así Webster- dice riendo, sabía que diría algo así, no se puede ser seria con ella porque todo lo que le digas te lo regresara en forma de burla, ¡nunca cambia!

Sophie- eh! No claro que no, no pienso hacer eso y lo sabes, solo que pensaba llamarle y decírselo por teléfono, ¿así no me sentiría tan nerviosa no crees?- digo bajando la mirada, pues ella tiene toda la razón, siempre me ha dado miedo hablar en público, ahora imagínense decolarle mi amor a Sian frente a frente, ¡me muero! Ella suelta una carcajada haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos y mirándola toda roja, con una mano en su boca tratando de contener las risas.

Sophie- eh! De que te ríes tu ahora, ¡no es gracioso sabes!- le digo un poco molesta.

Gloria- haha lo siento Sophie, pero es que es muy tu estilo lo que quieres hacer haha, bueno tu sabes que te apoyo y si quieres estaré ahí cuando hables con ella para que no te sientas tan nerviosa, porque sé que aunque digas que será menor presión para ti de esa manera terminaras sucumbiendo ante los nervios.- dice aun riendo.

Sophie- tienes razón- digo riendo junto con ella, me pongo seria- la verdad es que pensaba llamarla ahorita, aunque no sé si pueda- digo dejando salir un suspiro al aire.

Gloria- yo se que puedes, y aquí estaré sosteniendo tu mano dándote fuerzas, tienes todo mi apoyo y lo sabes- dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, bueno… llego la hora, saco mi teléfono y busco su número en el directorio, tomo un gran suspiro y presiono la tecla de marcar.

El teléfono suena, un beep tras otro mientras que mi corazón comienza a latir, aumentando de ritmo con cada sonido que suena, y entonces…

Sian- bueno, ¿quién habla?- ¡es ella! Bueno claro que es ella, marque su número, ¿quien más seria no? Pero ustedes me entienden, no puedo creer que este escuchando su hermosa voz, me he quedado sin habla- ¿bueno? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo un poco confundida, Gloria nota que no puedo decir palabra y me sujeta la mano como señal de apoyo.

Sophie- hola, soy Sophie- digo con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz, llego la hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que decírselo.

Sian- Soph! Hola, que gusto, ¿como estas?- se que debería estar pensando en decirle que me gusta pero es que siempre que me llama así hace que me olvide de todo.

Sophie- am… bien y ¿usted?- digo recuperando la noción del tiempo y de la conversación, había olvidado que me había hecho una pregunta.

Sian- me alegro, y bien para que me llamas, ¿tienes alguna duda con la tarea?- me pregunta preocupada, ¡así o más linda!

Sophie- eh! No… todo está bien, es solo que….- vamos Sophie ya es hora dile lo que sientes, ¡no seas cobarde!

Sian- si, dime- dice con su dulce voz que ahora suena más tranquila, como amo su voz, es tan dulce y tierna, me reconforta.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie- bueno…. quería decirle que me gusta y que si ¿quería ser mi novia?- Wow! Eso de donde salió, no debía de haber preguntado eso, ¡estoy loca! Ahora si la perdí, ¡no puedo creer lo estúpida que soy! ¡Como se me ocurre preguntarle algo así!

Sian- bueno, me alaga que me preguntes y que sientas eso por mi- dice calmada, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco- pero la verdad es que a mí me gustan los hombres nada mas, pero si tu quieres podemos ser amigas, la verdad es que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y me caes muy bien y no quiero que eso cambie, si tú estás de acuerdo claro- valla, ella es tan linda, no me lo puedo creer, aun quiere que seamos amigas después de esto y la manera en la que me hablo fue tan dulce como si temiera herir mis sentimientos, no cabe duda que ella es perfecta! Esto hace que la ame aun más, cosa que no creí que fuera posible.

Sophie- sí, me encantaría- digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, se que ella me quiere, ¿si no porque me diría eso? Tal vez no me ve de la manera en que yo la veo pero eso no importa, con el solo hecho de tenerla en mi vida y verla feliz me es más que suficiente.

Sian- muy bien, me alegro, pero ahora tengo que dejarte, me tengo que alistar para ir al colegio, nos vemos el sábado, ah! Y Soph, pórtate bien ok?

Sophie- está bien, que tenga un buen día, nos vemos y le prometo que tratare de hacerlo- digo riendo para mi, pues se que solo porque ella me lo pidió, yo no hare nada malo.

Colgué el teléfono y mire a Gloria que ahora tenía una postura más relajada, me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, estoy más que segura que ella cree que Sian acepto andar conmigo, no diré nada para ver qué pasa, de seguro se desespera y termina gritándome para que le diga que paso.

Gloria- ¿y bien?- dijo con un tono de impaciencia, haha sabía que se molestaría, yo solo la miro con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.- vamos Sophie no seas así, ya dime que paso, ¿acepto ser tu novia? Digo porque según tu nada mas le dirías que te gusta y de repente le preguntas eso, enserio que valor haha nunca hubiera creído que preguntarías eso- dijo riendo- dale Sophie no seas mala, ¡no me dejes con la duda!- exclamo levantándose del césped y tendiendo las manos al aire, sabía que haría un escándalo haha nunca cambia, llegue al punto de no aguantar la risa y comencé a reírme como loca, ella me mira raro hasta que se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se tira encima de mi atacándome con cosquillas- vamos Sophie di que lo sientes- dice riendo mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus cosquillas yo me quejo y le digo que se detenga y ella me dice que me disculpe, ya sin aliento le pido disculpas y ella detiene su ataque, le digo todo lo que paso, lo que Sian dijo y el cómo eso simplemente hizo que la amara aun mas, sonó la campana y nos dirigimos al salón para así continuar el día de clases.

Las clases terminaron y con una sonrisa en mi rostro me dirigí a mi casa, no puedo esperar a que sea sábado de nuevo, no cabe duda que Sian es increíble, pensé que la perdería y que se asustaría, pensé que me alejaría de ella pero no fue así, ella aun me quiere como su amiga, aun sabiendo lo que siento, ella es simplemente la persona más noble y bondadosa que he conocido.

Por fin es sábado, no cabe duda que es mi día favorito, hoy veré a Sian de nuevo, no puedo esperar a ver su hermoso rostro de nuevo y esos lindos ojos azules en los que me pierdo, voy entrando a la escuela y con cada paso que doy mi corazón acelera su latido cada vez más, cuando de pronto siento que se detiene al verla pasar, ¡se ve hermosa! Lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla pegado al cuerpo y una blusa verde que resalta sus curvas, trae el cabello suelto y lacio, se ve preciosa, ella voltea y me saluda y en ese momento recuerdo que tengo que respirar, literalmente me dejo sin aliento, es tan hermosa que no hay nada en este mundo que se acerque a su belleza. La saludo de vuelta y me dice que me vaya al salón, y yo obedezco como buena alumna.

Mas sin embargo no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, hasta que sentí que golpee algo y regreso a la realidad, me doy cuenta que es Gloria, la cual está muerta de risa y me dice que no cabe duda que no tengo ojos para nada mas cuando Sian esta a mi lado y que le vamos a hacer ella tiene toda la razón, cuando ella está a mi lado o la veo pasar es como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo estuviéramos ella y yo, todo desaparece.

Estando en el salón lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar su belleza, se que ella lo nota pero por una rara razón no le molesta, cada vez que me cacha mirándola me sonríe, tal vez, solo tal vez ella sienta algo mas por mí, no me rendiré, sé que es hetero pero no me importa, se que el destino es que ella y yo estemos juntas, estaré ahí para ella todo el tiempo, la enamorare poco a poco, pues se que nuestro destino es estar juntas.

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde aquel día en que conocí a Sian hemos sido las mejores amigas, y cada día me he enamorado mas de ella, aunque la verdad no pensé que eso podría ser posible, pero no me sorprende, ella es simplemente increíble, cada cosa nueva que descubro sobre ella hace que día a día mi amor por ella crezca.

Hoy es sábado 14 de febrero, así es, es el día del amor y la amistad, mi salón ira a un lugar aquí cerca a festejar, nuestra teacher, mi Sian nos llevara en su camioneta, al final de clases solo unos cuantos iremos con ella, al parecer los demás no tienen permiso aunque para mi mucho mejor, así puedo pasar más tiempo con Sian haha…

Estamos en el parque y estamos comiendo unos cocos preparados, al terminar nos dirigimos a unos pequeños columpios que hay ahí, yo me siento un poco pensativa, no puedo creer que a pesar que solo somos 5 no pueda hablar a solas con Sian, malditos entrometidos, estoy tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado a mi por detrás, hasta que siento que una mano toca mi espalda, lo cual produce una sensación de electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, me doy la vuelta y la veo a ella, es Sian que me mira con una cara preocupada, me pregunto que le pasara, "Soph estas bien?" ella me pregunta con gran preocupación en su voz, la misma que puedo notar en su mirada, ella está preocupada por mí, pero porque? "eh? Si…. ¿Porque?" "es solo que te veías algo triste y me preocupe, quería saber qué te pasa, me parte el corazón verte mal, eres mi amiga y te quiero, lo sabes" dijo sonriendo, valla, aun no me acostumbro a que ella me quiera, me parece algo irreal, se que somos amigas, pero algo me dice que hay más que solo eso, es la manera en que me trata, tan cuidadosa, tan tierna y linda, no es así con nadie más, solo conmigo y tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, pero me aferrare a ello hasta descubrir lo contrario, "no, estoy bien, es solo que me hubiera gustado pasar un rato contigo a solas, pero no importa, el solo hecho de que te pueda ver por más tiempo y que estemos aquí me hace muy feliz" le digo sonriendo, "bueno, la verdad es que yo también quería pasar un rato a solas contigo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, ya sabes… es algo personal" dice sonrojándose, lo cual provoca que una sensación cálida invada a mi corazón, creo que es la primera vez que la veo apenada sobre algo, me pregunto qué querrá decirme.

Estamos las dos sentadas en un pequeño campo de césped alejadas de los demás, ella me mira con un poco de preocupación en su mirada, lo cual hace que yo me preocupe, que será eso que me tiene que decir, espero no sea nada malo, "Soph, el próximo sábado no iré a clases, y te lo quería decir para que no te preocuparas, tu sabes que nunca falto pero el próximo realmente no podre ir" dice mirándome a los ojos y sosteniendo mi mano, ella no quiere que yo me preocupe, por eso me dijo eso, a nadie más, solo a mí! Espera… ¿porque va a faltar? No creo que sea algo malo o ¿sí? Bueno, mejor le pregunto y así salgo de mis dudas, "Em.… Sian, puedo saber el ¿porqué?" digo apenada, ella me mira y sonríe, "¡claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que hace días tuve un pequeño accidente, me caí de una hamaca y mi primo callo arriba de mi, y eso hizo que me lastimara la rodilla de nuevo, así que tendrán que operarme, ya ves que traigo esta tonta cosa en mi pierna, ¡ya no la aguanto!" bueno, eso es una razón lógica, pero dijo ¿otra vez?, "¿cómo que otra vez? Y¿ cuándo te operan?" digo preocupada pero impaciente por saber las respuestas, "bueno, cuando vivía en Southport yo estaba en el equipo de atletismo y un día tuve un pequeño accidente, ya sabes cómo soy de terca y aunque el entrenador me dijo que descansara no lo hice y los ligamentos de mi rodilla se rompieron así que me tuvieron que operar y ahora que se rompieron otra vez el doctor me dice que necesitare unos nuevos y pues no podre moverme por una semana, la operación será este lunes así que no hare movimiento alguno hasta la siguiente semana, no sabes cómo lo detesto, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, me moriré de aburrición!" dijo con cara de sufrimiento, y es que realmente no se puede quedar quieta! Es una persona muy productiva lo cual es otra cosa más que amo de ella, "mmm… bueno, supongo que se va a estar aburriendo mucho, aunque puede hacer que todos hagan lo que usted quiere o ¿no? Al menos eso pasa en mi familia cuando alguien se enferma, aunque la extrañare mucho teacher, no será lo mismo sin usted" le digo con un poco de nostalgia en mi voz," lo sé, yo también te extrañare Soph" dijo ella acercándose a mí y regalándome un dulce abrazo.

Ya es lunes y no puedo dejar de pensar en Sian, hoy la operaran y lamentablemente no podre verla dado que soy menor de edad no me dejan pasar a su cuarto, en todo el día no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza, ya son las 6:30 pm y ya no puedo más con esta preocupación, creo que le marcare, tal vez alguien de su familia tiene su celular y me diga como esta, agarro mi teléfono y marco su número, y un hombre contesta, "hola, disculpe ¿puedo hablar con Sian?" digo seriamente, "¿Quién la busca?" el dijo, "soy Sophie, soy amiga de Sian" le digo, "oh! ¿Para que la buscas?" me dice, lo cual hace que me impaciente un poco, porque no simplemente le pasa el teléfono a ella, "es que quería saber si está bien, como la iban a operar hoy, y entonces quería saber cómo estaba y si todo estaba bien" le digo, "si, está bien, porque tanto interés en ella?" me dice ahora con un tono de burla en su voz, "pues porque soy su amiga" le digo un poco molesta, no sé quien sea pero no cabe duda que es un idiota!, "solamente eso?" dijo, ok esto ya es de mas, no entiendo que se trae conmigo este imbécil, "si, solo eso" le digo molesta, "¿enserio? Según los mensajes que he leído tú la vez como algo mas" dice soltando un pequeña risita irónica, lo cual solo aumenta mi mal humor, "entonces piensa lo que quieras, Sian es solo mi amiga y nada más" digo casi gritando, "¿porque te enojas? Solo digo la verdad, a ti te gusta Sian ¿no es así?" me dice, "y si es así ¿qué?, además ¿quién eres tú para estarme preguntando todo esto?" le digo gritando, "soy un amigo suyo" dice riendo, "y ¿cómo te llamas? Le pregunto, "soy Ryan" dijo, "bueno Ryan ¿podrías decirle a Sian que llame?" dije como despedida, "sí, claro yo le digo mañana que la vea" dijo y en ese mismo instante colgué, no tenía nada de ganas de seguir hablando con él, no sé quien es pero es un pesado.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya es sábado de nuevo y un maestro sustituto está dándonos la clase, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, lo único que está en mi mente es Sian, no saben cuánto la extraño, no cabe duda que me he vuelto una adicta a ella, a su voz, a sus ojos, su sonrisa, simplemente duele demasiado no estar con ella. ¡No cabe duda que este será el sábado más largo de todos!

Saliendo de clases, sin ganas de nada y con solo una cosa en mi cabeza, bueno más bien solo una persona en mi cabeza, me dirijo a la parada del autobús rogando que esta semana pase rápido y así pueda ver a Sian, llego a mi casa y me dirijo directo a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, no pensé que el no saber de ella me estaría matando, no creo soportar más estando así, saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y le escribo un mensaje _**`hola teacher, solo quería saber como estaba, espero todo saliera bien en su operación, trate de contactarla pero me contesto un amigo suyo, Ryan creó? Prácticamente me interrogo como si fuera un policía haha ¿quién es él? Nunca lo había mencionado`**_ presione la tecla de enviar y deje mi teléfono en el buro de un lado, se que probablemente ella no me contestara, tal vez ese Ryan aun tenga su teléfono, aunque la verdad no entiendo porque, pero bueno, Sian tendrá sus motivos para confiarle eso, ah! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, no puede ser que no pueda estar un minuto sin en ella en mi mente, ¡tengo que intentarlo! En ese momento mi teléfono suena sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo agarro y al ver en la pantalla de quien era el mensaje no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, me contesto, ella me contesto, después de unos minutos me decido a abrir el mensaje, al leer su contenido mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme y no podía moverme, estaba petrificada en ese lugar, leí una y otra vez el mensaje esperando que cambiara, pero no fue así, esto no puede ser, sabía que algún día sucedería pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y menos con alguien como él! Leí una vez más el mensaje con mi corazón partido y lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas al leer de nuevo su contenido _**`hola Soph, estoy bien gracias a dios, aunque muy aburrida, ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada, oh! Y Ryan si me conto sobre eso, me disculpo si te molesto, el es mi novio y al parecer es algo celoso :P cuídate mucho Soph, nos vemos el próximo sábado :*´ **_

Me quedo sentada en medio de mi cama sin poder moverme, sin poder hacer nada, no sé qué hacer, y por más que intento no puedo dejar de llorar, ella está con él, ¡con él! Sé que algún día pasaría pero esto es demasiado pronto, no creo soportar este dolor, pero ella ¿será feliz? ¿El la hace feliz? Eso debe ser, si no porque estaría con él, ella es feliz con él, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer porque lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, si él la hace feliz entonces yo debería estar feliz, sí, eso es! Yo debo estar feliz porque ella es feliz, porque la amo y lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ella, y si es él, entonces no tengo porque estar así, pero si él en algún momento le llega a hacer algo, lo más mínimo, ¡lo mato! Más vale que sepa que es lo que tiene a su lado y lo valore como es debido, personas como Sian no hay dos en el mundo.

Dejando a mi mente llegar con dicha conclusión decido que debería descansar un poco, tanto llorar y tanto pensar me ha dejado agotada, ni siquiera note que ya era tan tarde, ya anocheció y ni siquiera lo note, bueno supongo que estaba muy ocupada en mi mundo, me dirijo a mi guardarropa y agarro mi pj`s me dirijo al baño y tomo una muy relajante ducha, me cambio y me dirijo a mi cama, exhausta por el día lleno de emociones que he tenido, esperando que mañana sea un día mejor, aunque seriamente lo dudo.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde ese día en que Sian me conto lo suyo con Ryan, mismos dos años que ellos llevan juntos, y los mismos dos años que lo llevo odiando, poco tiempo después de que ellos comenzaron su relación él comenzó a cambiar, bueno… mejor dicho, comenzó a mostrar su verdadera forma de ser, es el más idiota de todos, tiene a la persona más increíble con él y no la valora, Sian habla conmigo todo el tiempo, puedo ver la tristeza en su ojos al decirme todo lo que hace el idiota de Ryan, me dice que ya no es romántico, que le habla como si fuera una cualquiera, ella se siente mal pero aun así no lo deja, dice que lo ama demasiado y yo le digo que él no la merece, que debería de tratarla como una reina porque eso es lo que es, ella se merece la mejor.

Estamos sentadas en nuestro lugar especial, desayunando como es nuestra costumbre de todos los sábados, ella está comiendo mirando hacia lo lejos y yo puedo notar que le pasa algo, mas no sé que es, pero sé que de seguro Ryan es la razón de esa tristeza en sus ojos, no saben cómo lo odio! El está haciendo sufrir a la persona a la que más amo, y no se lo perdonare nunca, "Sian" le digo con un tono serio, "si?" me dice volteando a verme y regalándome un sonrisa, mas no es esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, es una sonrisa triste y forzada, no saben cómo me mata verla así y no poder hacer nada, "estoy preocupada por ti Sian, te vez triste y no me digas que no lo estas porque puedo verlo en tus ojos, te conozco perfectamente y sé que algo te paso, y me gustaría saber que fue" le digo con un tono de preocupación en mi voz, "no es nada Soph, estoy bien" dice sonriendo con esa sonrisa falsa de nuevo, "dale Sian, tú crees que soy estúpida o qué? Soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco perfectamente, sé que si estas triste es por culpa de ese idiota, ¿que hizo ahora? ¿Te hablo mal de nuevo? ¿Que fue ahora? Sian, te lo suplico, habla conmigo, soy tu amiga y estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo estaré y quiero que seas feliz y si tengo que hacer el ridículo enfrente de todo mundo para sacarte una sonrisa lo hare, siempre y cuando prometas que me dirás que paso, ok?" le digo levantándome de mi asiento y comenzando a bailar la canción del chu-chu-hua, se que se estarán preguntando cómo es que si tengo pánico escénico estoy bailando enfrente de toda la escuela, bueno… tengo una buena razón, y esa razón es Sian haría todo por verla feliz, además ella fue la que me ayudo a superar ese miedo.

Flash back

Estamos en el salón junto a los alumnos de la profe Celia y estamos jugando a "dígalo con mímica" las maestras escogerán a 4 alumnos para que pasen y actúen enfrente del salón y los demás trataran de decir que están haciendo, pero obviamente en ingles, " muy bien, yo escogeré dos y tu otros dos, tú serás la primera en pasar a interpretar una acción, así ellos pueden darse cuenta de lo que se trata la actividad, te parece?" dijo la profe Celia dirigiéndose a Sian, "si, está bien, yo eligiré a Heydi y am…. Sophie" dijo ella regalándome la más linda de sus sonrisas, "yo elijo a Gabriel y Sergio, ustedes alumnos pasaran al frente, agarraran un papelito donde estará escrito el nombre de una acción que tendrán que interpretar ante todos" dijo la profe Celia, mencionando las palabras más temidas para mí, no puedo creer que Sian me haga pasar al frente, ella sabe de mi pánico escénico, no sé porque lo hizo, no saben los ridículos que he hecho por pasar enfrente de un público, primero le prometí a Elin que cantaría junto con él, mas me hizo hacerlo enfrente de toda la escuela y yo sola! Sé que se preguntaran porque lo hice pero es que lo prometí, y una promesa es una promesa, el segundo ridículo lo hice al pasar a dirigir los honores a la bandera, dije todo al revés y hasta la directora se rio de mí, no me imagino que hare ahora, no quiero verme como una tonta enfrente de Sian, "muy bien, Sian demuéstrales como se hace" dijo la profe Celia, Sian agarro un papelito y hizo como bajara la escaleras, todos comenzaron a decir lo que ella estaba haciendo, todos menos yo, estaba más concentrada en mi propio miedo, "muy bien, es tu turno Sophie" dijo Sian y yo salí de mis pensamientos, ahora llego el momento, me levanto lentamente y me dirijo al frente con mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho, agarro el papel y veo que dice "habla por teléfono" bueno, eso es simple, me dirijo al frente y mis manos comienzan a sudar, me tiemblan las piernas, todos los ojos me están mirando y se ríen de mí, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo!


	7. Chapter 7

Salgo corriendo del salón y me siento en las escaleras colocando mi cara entre mis manos dejando fluir las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos, cuando sacándome de mis pensamientos siento una mano que toca mi hombro y levanto mi cara para encontrarme con Sian dándome una mirada preocupada, al verla, mi primera reacción es sonreír y es que es lo que ella provoca en mí, no importa que tan mal me encuentre, sé que si ella está a mi lado todo estará bien, "Soph estas bien?" me pregunta con su dulce voz, la cual se encuentra llena de preocupación, "si, es solo que… no me gusta pasar al frente, me quedo petrificada y parece que todos me miran y se burlan de mi, sé que eso no es verdad, que es mi imaginación pero aun así no puedo" le digo mientras nuevas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas, "lo sé, perdón por haberte hecho pasar, solo quería que enfrentaras tu miedo y así lo superaras, lo lamento Soph, nunca quise lastimarte y lo sabes" dijo limpiando mis lagrimas y mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos en los que me pierdo cada vez que los veo, "no te preocupes Sian, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito y te agradezco que me quisieras ayudar, mas no sé como vencer este miedo, es que simplemente me paraliza" digo agachando mi cara, "yo te ayudare Soph, vamos, yo se que puedes hacerlo, yo estaré ahí contigo, solo mírame a los ojos y olvídate de lo demás ok?, al menos inténtalo, por mi" dijo colocando su dedo en mi barbilla para levantar mi cara y ponerla frente a la suya, en ese preciso momento mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, me olvido de todos y de todo, sé que si lo intento lo lograre, y lo hare porque ella está conmigo y no importa si me equivoco, porque ella estará ahí para mí, me apoyara, lo sé, me levanto de las escaleras y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la acepta y al sentir su piel, siento una corriente eléctrica a través de todo mi cuerpo, caminamos de la mano hasta el salón y al estar frente a la puerta ella me dice que ella me estará apoyando y me abraza, entramos al salón y dice que estoy lista para participar, yo miro a todo el salón, y mis nervios comienzan a regresar a mi, cuando de pronto la vea a ella, sentada en una butaca justo enfrente de mí, mirándome dulcemente y dándome una de esas sonrisas que solo me da a mí, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo nada que temer, que soy fuerte y lo demás no importa mientras la tenga a ella apoyándome, y fue así que supere mi miedo de pasar enfrente de un público. Todo gracias a ella, que me dio su apoyo hasta el último momento y cada vez que tenía que pasar al frente lo único que estaba presente en mi mente era ella, mirándome con cariño y sonriendo tan perfectamente como solo ella puede hacerlo.

End of flash back

Sigo bailando hasta que ella comienza a reír por tan ridículo baile que elegí, no me importa lo que los demás estén pensando en este momento de mi, lo único que importa es que logre hacerla reír, me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado "vez, así es como me gusta verte, feliz!" le digo sonriendo, "muchas gracias Soph, no cabe duda que eres una gran amiga, pero en serio tienes que trabajar en tu baile" dice riendo, "oí! ¿Tampoco lo hice tan mal sabes? Además si te crees tan buena para bailar entonces deberías enseñarme en vez de burlarte de mí" le digo fingiendo estar ofendía, "bueno, si crees que me podrás seguir el paso entonces acepto, pero te advierto que tengo muy buenos movimientos guardados Webster" dice sonriendo, "haha si tu lo dices Powers!" le digo siguiéndole su juego, "vamos Sian, yo hice el ridículo por ti, lo menos que me merezco es saber porque estas tan triste, o es que no confías en mi?" le pregunto volteando hacia lo lejos para que ella no note la tristeza de mis ojos, " Soph no digas eso, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que confió en ti plenamente, es solo que se que te molestaras y de seguro iras a reprocharle" dice agachando su mirada, no puedo creerlo sabía que era culpa de ese idiota! Pero me va a escuchar, ni crea que las cosas se van a quedar así, "Sian yo sé que es por Ryan, pero si así lo prefieres prometo no decirle nada, solo háblame, tu sabes que aquí estoy para ti" le digo acariciando su mejilla, "gracias Soph, y pues la verdad es que es lo de siempre, no sabes cuánto daría porque fuera un poco más romántico y detallista conmigo, en vez de hablarme de esa manera, hay veces que ni siquiera quiero estar con el por la manera en que me lo pide, pareciera que soy una cualquiera o al menos eso me hace sentir, pero aun así lo amo sabes? No quiero dejarlo" dijo sonrojándose y escondiendo su mirada, "Sian, se que lo amas, pero eso no le permite hablarte de esa manera, es un estúpido por tratarte así, tu eres una persona muy valiosa y el no lo nota, no te merece y lo sabes, pero sé que no lo dejaras, así que lo único que te diré es que no le permitas que te haga sentir menos, porque personas como tu Sian valen más que el oro, y él es simplemente un idiota machista, no escuches nada de lo que te dice, tú vales mucho Sian" le digo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.

¡No saben cómo lo odio! Es el mayor idiota del mundo, tiene a la persona más increíble a su lado y no la aprecia, se que prometí que no le diría nada a ese cabeza de casco pero eso no me impide hacer nada, no pienso hacerle nada malo a él porque ni siquiera eso se merece pero lo que si voy a hacer es demostrarle a Sian que vale mucho y que solo se merece lo mejor y nada más, ¡tengo la idea perfecta! Solo espero que nadie me cache, porque Sian ya no es mi teacher así que no tendría porque estar en su salón sin motivo aparente, bueno creo que necesitare ayuda en esto y se quien es mi perfecta cómplice, agarro mi celular y comienzo a escribir un mensaje Gloria, necesito tu ayuda, ¡ven a la cancha de fut ahora! Y trae una libreta y una pluma por favor :) muy bien, el plan ya está en marcha, estoy sentada en la cancha esperando por Gloria, sé que me meteré en problemas por no entrar a clases pero no importa, ella vale la pena, de pronto veo la sombra de alguien aparecer y me volteo para encontrarme con Gloria, "que onda, que te traes entre manos ahora Webster?" me pregunta impaciente, yo solo rio y le digo "ya lo veras Rivas, ya lo veras, trajiste lo que te pedí?" pregunto muy impaciente, no quiero que se me valla la idea, "si, aquí esta, pero en serio dime que vas a hacer?" me dice sentándose en el pasto a un lado de mi, entregándome la libreta y la pluma, "bueno, estuve hablando con Sian de el estúpido de su novio…." Gloria me interrumpe entre medio de risas, "que?!" exijo saber mientras ella solo se ríe, " es que realmente lo odias, no puedo creer que después de dos años aun sigas enamorada de ella, es hetero y tiene novio Sophie, sabes que nunca se fijaría en ti, me gustaría que superaras eso y salieras con alguien más, que trates de seguir con tu vida, sé que no te gusta lo que te digo pero entiende que si lo hago es porque me preocupo por ti y quiero que seas feliz" me dice con tono serio, "lo sé, se que entre ella y yo no habrá nada, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo y desde que ella entro en mi vida no tengo ojos para nadie más, es como si no existieran, para mí ya no hay ninguna otra chica, solo ella, y si odio a ese imbécil pero no es por lo que crees, si él la tratara como se merece, con respeto y con amor y la hiciera feliz yo no tendría problema con él, pero no es así, y por eso lo odio" le digo con coraje al recordar todo lo que le ha hecho a Sian, "bueno Sophie, eso comprueba lo que siempre he pensado de ti" dijo sonriendo, "ah sí? Y ¿qué es eso?" le digo riendo, "que eres una gran persona Sophie" dijo seria, "oh! Muchas gracias Gloria, pero la verdad creo que exageras, bueno quieres saber lo que voy a hacer o ¿no?" le digo un poco apenada por lo que me dijo, "¡claro! Dispara, y que quede claro que yo te voy a ayudar eh!" dice riendo, "muy bien, lo que tengo pensado es hacer todo tipo de detalles por ella, demostrarle que tan valiosa es y lo mucho que vale, hare todo lo que ella desea que su pareja haga por ella, que se dé cuenta que es amada, pero eso sí, ella no debe enterarse de que soy yo la que hace eso por ninguna circunstancia" le digo en tono serio, "lo prometo!" dijo solemnemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, "muy bien, por ahora solo le escribiré un poema y el próximo sábado en la hora de receso se lo dejare en su escritorio, que te parece?" le digo con un tono de ilusión en mi voz, "muy bien, solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente con tu plan sabelotodo" me dice, "ah sí! Y cuál es ese pequeño inconveniente que dices?" le digo un poco intrigada, "pues es que en la hora de receso tu siempre te vas a desayunar con Sian así que eso te impediría ir a dejar ese poema en su salón no crees?" dijo muy seria, "valla tienes razón, mmm… que hare entonces?" digo poniéndome a pensar muy seriamente en ello, "bueno, para eso me tienes a mi" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "muy bien, decidido, tu lo harás pero ahora cállate que tengo que concentrarme en esto" digo sonriendo, mientras la veo haciendo con su mano como si cerrara un cierre en su boca y tirando la llave, a lo cual yo solo sonrió mientras agacho mi cabeza para comenzar a escribir, nunca he sido buena con los poemas o ese tipo de cosas pero desde que ella entro en mi vida es lo único que hago en las noches.

El tiempo pasa mientras estoy aquí sentada escribiendo el poema con Gloria sentada a mi lado, cuando menos pienso la campana de salida suena, lo cual hace que salga de mi trance, nunca pensé que escribir un poema fuera tan sencillo, las palabras llegaban a mí como una ola en el mar, cosa rara porque siempre batalle demasiado al hacer poemas en la clase de literatura, pero bueno, supongo que eso es lo que te hace el amor ¿no es así?

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Gloria se había levantado y me estaba hablando para que fuéramos por nuestras cosas al salón y así poder irnos a nuestras casas, fue hasta que me grito que salí de mi trance "Sophie! Mira, allá va Sian!" y en el momento en que escuche el nombre de Sian no pude más que voltear en ese instante para ver su hermoso rostro aunque sea de lejos, "¿dónde?" grito desesperada por la idea de no alcanzar a verla mientras alzo mi cabeza y la muevo para todos lados en busca de ella, mientras tanto Gloria sostiene sus manos alrededor de su estomago por la risa que le causo mi reacción, "haha! No puede ser Sophie, te gritan al oído y no escuchas nada pero en cuanto mencionan el nombre de Sian pones atención haha" al darme cuenta de lo que hizo y de que realmente no era verdad que Sian estaba aquí me enoje, para mi nada es más sagrado que Sian y ella lo sabe, no entiendo cómo pudo jugar con eso, "¡oí! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de hacer eso, ¡sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas!" le digo gritando mientras que me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella con una sonrisa malévola en mi cara, ¡esta si me la va a pagar! "Sophie ¿qué vas a hacer?" me pregunta retrocediendo un poco, alzando sus manos enfrente de ella en manera de defensa, "¡oh! Ya verás Rivas" dije soltando una carcajada y lanzándome hacia ella, comencé a hacerle cosquillas por doquier, al punto en que me rogo que la dejara, "Sophie! Por favor, para, para!" pero ni así me detuve, seguí haciéndole cosquillas hasta que sentí que alguien estaba parado atrás de nosotras riéndose, me voltee y mire a Rogelio burlándose de nosotras, "¿qué? ¿Te parece divertido?" le pregunto, ya sabiendo su respuesta, "haha sabes que si Sophie, ¿ahora qué hiciste?" le pregunta a Gloria y ella solamente se ríe y dice "Sian" lo cual hizo que Rogelio soltara otra carcajada más fuerte, ocasionando que yo me sonrojara, "¿cuándo vas a aprender? Haha ya sabes cómo se pone esta cuando dices algo de su querida rubiecita" le dice a Gloria "y tu Sophie, no sé porque te molestas, ya sabes cómo es esta loca, no le prestes atención" dijo él en tono divertido.

"bueno, ¿están listas para irnos? Ya saben que las iré a dejar a su casa, no quiero que nada les pase" dijo en tono serio y preocupado, no cabe duda de que es un gran amigo, siempre preocupándose por nosotras, escuchándonos, aconsejándonos, ayudándonos y haciéndonos reír incluso en los peores momentos, por eso y por mas él se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, "am… bueno, tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas, las dejamos en el salón y pues tenemos que ir por ellas" dije haciéndole ver lo obvio, "y que esperan pues?" pregunto fingiendo estar molesto, "ok ya vamos, ash! No estés jodiendo Roge" dijo Gloria sacándole la lengua mientras nos dirigíamos al salón por nuestras mochilas, "aparte de que uno les hace el favor de ir a dejarlas hasta su casa, de que las llevo a todas partes, Roge vamos al centro, Roge vamos a comer, no se puede con ustedes la verdad" dijo el fingiendo estar ofendido y haciendo gestos muy graciosos, lo cual solamente provoco que Gloria y yo reventáramos en carcajadas, "vale, tienes razón, pero tú sabes que te queremos o no?" le pregunto alzando una ceja, "haha si, lo sé, ustedes me aman" dijo riéndose y siguiéndonos al salón, " haha si, lo que tu digas Roge" dijo Gloria riéndose, "pero yo aun no entiendo porque aun nos vas y nos dejas a nuestras casas, no me lo tomes a mal, pero lo del secuestro ya paso hace mucho, no creo que el señor ese se atreva a acercarse a una de nosotras" le digo en tono serio, "pff….! Lo sé Sophie, pero aun así no quiero que les pase nada, si pudiera acompañaría a todas las plebes del salón y lo sabes, pero ustedes son las que viven para donde yo vivo y es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo él con cara de preocupación, yo solo muevo mi cabeza en consentimiento, se que tiene razón, además por más fuerte que se haga ver, sé muy bien que tiene un gran corazón y sé que solo se preocupa por nosotras, nos dirigimos al salón en silencio mientras mi mente viaja a aquel acontecimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

-FLASHBACK-

"Atención jóvenes!" dijo el prefecto, haciendo que todo el salón guardara silencio y volteara al frente, cosa muy rara si puedo decir, creo que este día están muy clamados haha, "bueno muchachos, este señor que está aquí viene a decirle algo importante, pongan atención y compórtense, hombres, ustedes pueden salir si quieren" dijo el prefecto haciéndose camino hacia la puerta, "buenos días, mi nombre es Víctor y vengo de la escuela Pivot Point que se encuentra aquí cerca del mall, donde enseñan maquillaje y también pueden estudiar para ser estilistas, lo que ustedes prefieran, aquí les tengo unas hojas que deben llenar con sus datos, para así poder participar en el concurso que está dando esta escuela, escogeremos 5 de ustedes para darles una beca completa para que estudien lo que ustedes prefieran" dijo el señor pasándonos las hojas a llenar, valla… este tipo sí que es raro, bueno, no lo dejaron entrar porque si, de seguro si es confiable, aunque la verdad no sé si estoy interesada en esta beca, lo del maquillaje y eso de estilista no es lo mío, pero supongo que debería intentarlo, tal vez así mi mama me deje de molestar, si eso es, si quedo probablemente esa sea la solución de mis problemas con Sally, terminamos de llenar nuestros papeles con nuestros datos y se las entregamos al señor, nos deseo buena suerte y se fue, todas las mujeres del salón estaban muy emocionadas e ilusionadas por esas dichosas becas, excepto yo claro, la verdad eso no es lo mío.

Los días pasaron y no supimos nada del señor de la escuela de maquillaje, hasta que un día una de las compañeras nos dijo que su mama había investigado por su cuenta en la escuela, mas sin embargo e dijeron que ningún señor trabajaba con ellos y que jamás hubo tal concurso, como era de esperarse todos nos morimos de miedo, el tenia todos nuestros datos personales, dime, ¿cómo no temer por eso?

Decidimos ir a la dirección a preguntar porque lo habían dejado pasar sin algún tipo de comprobante o identificación y lo único que hicieron fueron darnos más vueltas y vueltas sobre el tema, al final no se resolvió nada y seguimos igual, con el miedo de que nos pasara algo a nosotras o a nuestras familias.

Estando en el salón, lo hombres dirigidos por Roge, Julián y otros compañeros del salón, decidieron que no nos iban a dejar solas en ningún momento, se dividieron según sectores, según quienes vivían para la misma área de Waterfield.

Gloria, Leydi y yo vivíamos en Coronation Street junto con Roge, así que cada día el nos llevaba a nuestras casa en su carro, nos dejaba una por una y no se iba hasta que estuviéramos dentro, en serio, mejor amigo que él no hay, es muy dulce, cariñoso y se preocupa genuinamente por sus amigas, aunque por fuera tiene su apariencia de rudo rocanrolero que no le importa nada y lo único que le importa es el pasarla bien, haciendo desmadre y tocando su guitarra, pero quien lo conoce bien y es amigo de él, sabrá muy bien que en realidad es el chico más dulce de todos, la chica que este con él será la más afortunada del mundo y se ganara muchos enemigos si le parte el corazón.

Y ni que decir de Julián, somos inseparables, tanto que todos creen que es mi pareja haha, que ingenuos, si supieran la verdad, aunque me da lo mismo lo que piensen y digan, Julián y yo somos muy buenos amigos y supongo que si lo ven de afuera realmente puede confundirse, pero él y yo sabemos que no es así, aunque sé que él está enamorado de mi, pero no dice nada por nuestra amistad, y si se preguntan si él sabe sobre mi sexualidad, entonces les diré que no se, al menos yo no le he dicho nada, no porque no confié en el, si no que no veo el caso, no creo que no se dé cuenta, lo único de lo que hablo es Sian y cuan maravillosa es, así que creo que es muy obvio si me lo preguntan a mí.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, no supimos mas del dichoso señor pero más sin embargo los cuidados de los plebes seguían igual, pasaron semanas y meses desde que sucedió esto y convencimos a los plebes de que ya era seguro que nos dejaran ir solas a nuestra casa, pero al día siguiente una de las compañeras dijo que el señor fue a su casa a hablar con su familia pero que no lo dejaron entrar y los cuidados volvieron, o al menos con nosotras lo hicieron, Roge siempre nos esperaba y nos acompañaba si teníamos que hacer algo, ese muchacho es un ángel disfrazado de demonio, nunca se dejen llevar por las apariencias.

End of flashback

Ya llego el fin de semana y Gloria me ha ayudado con lo de la sorpresa para Sian, al parecer según ella tengo don para escribir y más si se trata de poemas, bueno ya estamos en clase y no puedo esperar para que sea receso, Gloria ya tiene el poema con ella y nada mas el salón de Sian se quede vacio entrara a dejarla, estoy muy nerviosa pues no sé si le gustara mi poema, sé que no sabrá que soy yo pero aun así, cada palabra habla de este amor tan grande que siento por ella.

Suena el timbre y salgo directo al salón de Sian, no puedo creer que ya pasaran dos años desde que la conocí y aun así yo sea la única con la que pasa este día, no diré que me molesta porque honestamente me encanta, les puedo asegurar que es mi día favorito de la semana.

Ya estamos en nuestro lugar especial, juraría que todos se nos quedan viendo pero la verdad no me importa, lo único que importa es que estoy aquí con ella y que nadie nos molesta, estamos platicando de todo y nada, me sorprende cuán fácil siempre ha sido estar con ella, no tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo, se siente natural, incluso cuando estamos en silencio, no es incomodo, no necesitamos hablar para entender lo que la otra está pensando o para saber lo que la otra está sintiendo, es increíble que tengamos esta conexión, incluso hay veces que llego a pensar que ella siente lo mismo por mí, mas sé que eso no es verdad, porque eso nunca pasara.

Sian PDV

Ya han pasado dos años desde que llegue aquí, dos años desde que conocí a Sophie y dos años desde que comencé una relación con Ryan, aunque eso ultimo no ha sido del todo bueno, poco después de que comenzamos la relación, el comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a tratarme diferente y a hablarme diferente, cada vez va de mal en peor, pero no puedo dejarlo, no ahora, tuve que luchar contra toda mi familia para poder estar con él, no puedo retractarme ahora, sé que eso está mal, estar con él nada mas por eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, si mi familia se entera que terminamos no se qué pasaría, no sé qué harían, con decirles que cuando recién se enteraron de que él y yo andábamos quisieron regresarme a Southport y obviamente no lo acepte, aquí es donde quiero estar, aquí está la gente que ahora considero mis amigos, mi familia, aquí esta Sophie y le prometí que me quedaría con ella, que estaría cuando me necesitara, no puedo dejarla, no ahora que ella está cambiando, que está comenzando a mostrarse como realmente es y no solo conmigo sino con los demás, no puedo abandonarla y no lo hare!

Me encuentro ahora sentada a un lado de Sophie en nuestro lugar especial, así es, lo llamo lugar especial porque lo es, aquí han sucedido tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantas risas y llantos, donde en cada uno de ellos Sophie a estado conmigo, apoyándome, escuchándome, haciéndome reír y llorando conmigo, así de especial es este lugar, tras estos dos años me he enamorado completamente de este lugar, pero más que nada, lo más importante que me sucedió desde que llegue aquí fue conocer a Sophie, hay veces en que no puedo dejar de verla, porque temo que si me volteo ella desaparecerá, temo que todo esto sea un sueño y que ella realmente no está aquí conmigo, se ha convertido en una parte muy importante en mi vida, la quiero, no, no solo eso, yo la amo, es mi mejor amiga y la amo con todo mi corazón, pero claro, ese amor es solo de amigas, no hay nada que yo quiera más que ella encuentre el verdadero amor, que la traten como se merece y que sus sentimientos por mi sean los que siente por cualquier otra amiga, no me malinterpreten, no es que me moleste, es que se que yo no podre corresponderle nunca y ella se merece que la amen, que hagan por ella todo lo que ella hace por mí, les puedo asegurar que la chica que se gane su corazón será la más afortunada de todas.

Y yo se que se están preguntando, ¿Por qué no le correspondes? Bueno eso es simple, porque yo no soy gay, créanme que si ella fuera un chico yo con todo gusto le correspondo, digo, sería una idiota sino lo hiciera, es romántica, detallista, te escucha, apoya y es simplemente perfecta, tiene todo lo que quiero en una pareja, pero esta ese pequeño detalle de que yo no soy gay, no me gustan las mujeres y no pienso así de ellas, no es que no note lo hermosa que es, como cuando sonríe sus ojos parecen iluminarse, como muerde su labio inferior cuando quiere evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro, como es tan dulce y buena con todos y como es que su ropa se acomoda perfectamente en su cuerpo haciendo resaltar su increíble figura, como su cabello vuela con el aire y la manera en que me mira, como si yo fuera su mundo, podría pasar horas a un lado de ella tan solo en silencio y disfrutando de su compañía, pero no puedo verme a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, besando esos labios, llamándola `mi amor`.


	9. Chapter 9

_FLASH BACK_

Mañana es 14 de febrero, no puedo creer que ya pasara un año desde que llegue aquí, ha sido un cambio increíble, ya tengo todo preparado para mañana, espero a Ryan le guste mi sorpresa, será una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, solo espero que por lo menos aprecie lo que hago por él, juro que hay veces que quisiera terminar con él, pero lo amo y me dolería demasiado estar sin él.

Estando en receso platicando con Sophie de todo y nada, me encanta como entre nosotras todo es tan natural, sin esfuerzo, tan fácil como respirar, puedo notar que esta algo nerviosa, "Soph, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo nerviosa" le pregunto acercándome más a ella, noto que en sus manos tiene algo, ella me mira y sigue la dirección de mi vista, sonríe y puedo notar que sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojan, me mira directo a los ojos y puedo ver todo lo que me quiere decir, todo el amor que siente por mí, todo aquel miedo a que me aleje de ella, ella me dice todo con la mirada y acerca el paquete que tiene en sus manos y lo coloca en las mías, me da una sonrisa tímida y vuelve su mirada a la mía, diciéndome todo con esa simple mirada, se levanta y me abraza, da la vuelta y se va, me quedo perpleja en ese mismo lugar, nadie nunca me había visto con tanto amor, ni siquiera Ryan, no entiendo cómo es que alguien puede sentir tanto por una persona, lo que vi en sus ojos, ese amor, es un amor de verdad.

Paso el día y ahora estoy en mi casa con la caja que me dio Sophie en mis manos, no he podido sacarme su mirada de mi cabeza, es todo lo que he podido pensar, todo lo que ocupa mi mente, yo sabía que a ella le gustaba, pero su mirada me dijo mucho mas, ella me ama, me ama con todo su corazón y yo no podre corresponderle nunca ese amor, por dios ni siquiera a Ryan lo amo de esa manera, sin darme cuenta abrí el paquete y noto que adentro trae un disco, en la caja dice `feliz día del amor y la amistad` no puedo creer que me diera un detalle por eso, no puedo creer que me ama, tomo el disco y lo pongo en mi computadora, presiono el botón de `play` y aparece un video, es un video con fotos mías, de fondo se puede escuchar la música, salen tres canciones en todo el video `the reason de hoobastank, you`re beautiful de james blunt y i´d lie de Taylor swift` y al final dice: feliz día del amor y la amistad, le deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre, con cariño Sophie.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Aun conservo ese disco, y cada detalle que ha hecho por mí, ese día fue cuando me di cuenta que Sophie estaba enamorada de mi, nunca olvidare la manera en que me miro, diciéndolo todo con ese simple gesto, ese gesto que extraño tanto, cada vez que me mira, puedo notar que trata de ocultar todo eso, todo ese amor que siente por mí, como si eso me fuera a alejar, como si estuviera mal, pero no es así, daría todo lo que tengo porque ella me volviera a mirar de esa manera, porque me lo dijera, pero sé que eso no sucederá, se que tiene miedo de mi reacción, incluso yo tengo miedo de ella, no sé qué haría si ella lo aceptara y me dijera frente a frente que me ama, pero lo que si tengo por seguro es que jamás, y digo jamás, la alejaría de mi, dolería demasiado, no creo poder soportarlo.

yo se que después de esto ustedes deben de pensar que me enamore de ella y que no quiero aceptarlo, pero les aseguro que no es así, es solo que puedo notar lo mucho que vale y me duele no poder corresponderle, no piensen que es que le temo al qué dirán, o que no quiero ser gay y por eso no le correspondo, honestamente, si yo sintiera algo por ella no lo ocultaría ni me avergonzaría de ello, estaría con ella en una relación abierta ante todos, porque sé que el amor es amor, no importa de quien te enamoras, pero no es así, no la amo, no siento eso por ella, es mi mejor amiga y es como mi hermana pequeña, no creo poder verla de esa manera, créanme que si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho pero no puedo.

Bueno, regresando al presente, estamos sentadas en nuestro lugar especial y puedo notar que Sophie está un poco inquieta, está revisando su celular a cada rato y se le nota que está nerviosa por la manera en la que juega con sus dedos, "Soph, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo inquieta, ¿hay algo que te moleste?" le pregunto con preocupación obvia en mi voz, "no pasa nada teacher, es solo que estoy esperando un mensaje de mi mama, quedo de avisarme si pasaría hoy por mi o no" me dijo sin despegar la vista de su celular, no sé porque pero no creo que sea realmente eso, "¿estás segura? Tu sabes que me puedes contar todo" le digo acercándome a ella y tomando su mano, "si, lo sé, muchas gracias teacher, pero no es nada, es solo que ya conoce a mi mama como es y si viene por mi tengo que estar en la hora de salida en punto esperándola en la puerta, ya sabe lo paranoica que es" me dice mirándome y regalándome una de esas lindas sonrisas que me encantan, nos quedamos así por un buen momento, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra hasta que el sonido de su celular nos hace alejarnos, puedo notar como al leer el mensaje se le ilumina la cara, al parecer quien sea que le mandara el mensaje le dio buenas noticias, rápidamente contesta el mensaje y puedo notar cómo se relaja después de ello, su expresión corporal es más natural y se le ve en sus ojos que está feliz, me alegra que sea así, no me gusta verla triste o incomoda, prefiero verla sonreír, aunque me pregunto quién le habrá mandado el mensaje porque estoy segura que su mama no fue, conozco la relación de ella y de Sally y no es muy buena, no entiendo porque me mintió, bueno… creo que exagero, tal vez si es su mama y yo me estoy inventando historias en mi cabeza, no cabe duda que estoy paranoica, "son buenas noticias entonces?" le pregunto, "así es, mi mama me dijo que no pasaría por mí, así que eso significa que nos iremos juntas" dice sonriendo, ven! Yo y mis celos, ¿¡espera que!? ¿Celos? Ok, olvidemos eso.

Ya es hora de regresar a clases y Sophie me da un abrazo y se dirige a su salón, mientras que yo me quedo mirándola mientras ella se aleja, no cabe duda que ella es especial, bueno, es hora de regresar a clases, aunque la verdad preferiría que Sophie fuera mi alumna, no sé porque pero cuando ella está conmigo siento que nada puede dañarme, me hace sentir segura, llego al salón y atrás de mi vienen mis alumnos, me acerco a mi escritorio y puedo notar que en él hay una hoja blanca con mi nombre en ella, me pregunto que será, agarro la hoja y la abro, y es un poema:

**No puedo dejar de pensar**

**En que un día me amaras**

**Que con el tiempo **

**Tu cuenta te darás**

**De que cuando estás conmigo**

**Te sientes en tu hogar**

**Que cuando te miro**

**Tu corazón empieza a palpitar**

**Que cuando me acerco**

**Tu piel se ha de erizar**

**Y que con cada día que pasa**

**Te emocionas más y más**

**Por el simple hecho **

**De que nuestro día llegara**

**Pero al volver a la realidad**

**Quien siente todo eso soy yo**

**Soy yo quien te ama**

**Soy yo quien te necesita**

**Soy yo quien siente la necesidad**

**De estar contigo**

**Y soy yo quien por siempre te amará.**

Qué hermoso poema, me pregunto quién lo dejaría, eso no importa, es muy lindo, aunque la letra me parece familiar, creo que la he visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?, llegando a la casa revisare mis papeles, estoy segura que yo conozco esta letra.

Ya anocheció y estoy acostada en mi cama leyendo una y otra vez el poema que me dejaron en mi escritorio, no puedo dejar de pensar en quien será la persona que me dejo esto, estoy segura que Ryan no fue, además no es su letra, pero sé que la he visto en alguna otra parte, mientras leyendo el poema otra vez, me quedo dormida pensando en quien será la persona que siente eso por mí.


	10. Chapter 10

-** DREAM -**

Estoy sentada en la oscuridad, no puedo escuchar nada, no puedo ver nada, lo único que me rodea es la oscuridad, de repente veo una luz a mi derecha, se está haciendo cada vez más intensa, camino hacia ella y puedo ver que es mi lugar especial, me siento bajo los árboles como siempre, esperando sentir algo, esperando que me traiga la paz y felicidad que siempre me trae pero no es así, algo falta, alguien falta, Sophie….

La miro acercándose a mí a lo lejos, me sonríe y puedo sentir lo que estaba buscando, puedo sentir la tranquilidad regresando a mí y el miedo desapareciendo con cada paso que ella daba, entre mas se acercaba más feliz y en paz me sentía y fue entonces que entendí que no era el lugar lo que me hacía sentir todo eso, era ella, mi lugar especial es ella.

Se para justo enfrente de mí, me mira directamente a los ojos y me recita el poema que ahora me se de memoria, me sonríe una vez más y se acerca a mí, se hinca enfrente de mí, quedando a mi altura y mirándome directamente a los ojos, su mano acaricia mi mejilla y ella poco a poco se va acercando a mí, hasta que sus labios quedan a milímetros de los míos, no sé qué hacer, nunca pensé que esto sucedería, mas sin embargo me encuentro deseando que ella se acerque ese poco mas….

\- **END OF THE DREAM-**

Ring…! Ring….!

Suena mi alarma despertándome de mi sueño, me levanto de golpe al tomar consciencia de lo que había soñado, noto que en mi mano sigue el poema, y lo abro preguntándome como es que en mi sueño Sophie era la que me decía todo eso, era que yo quería que lo hiciera o era solamente que de tanto leerlo mi mente solo jugó con ello, sea lo que sea prefiero olvidarme de eso, olvidarme del sueño y concentrarme en encontrar a la persona que dice sentir todo esto por mí.

Leo una vez el poema cuando de pronto mi mente hace clic, corro hacia mis cajones y saco la carta que Sophie me dio cuando deje de ser su teacher.

\- **FLASH BACK -**

Es el principio del segundo trimestre que trabajo aquí en esta escuela enseñando ingles y no puedo esperar por ver de nuevo a Sophie, no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo se convirtiera en alguien tan importante para mí, este mes que estuve en Southporth me encontré más de una vez pensando en ella y extrañando su compañía, aunque no me sorprende ella realmente es muy linda, me pregunto si me reconocerá con mi nuevo look.

Así es, nuevo look, me desperté un día y decidí que quería un cambio, que lo necesitaba y pues mi tía se ofreció a teñirme el cabello y fue la oportunidad perfecta, y sé que se estarán preguntando si deje de ser rubia, pero no es así, no porque no quisiera sino que me acorde que Soph un día me menciono que le encantaba mi cabello y que definitivamente el rubio era lo mío, así que no lo hice, pero si me puse mechas de un color castaño, y me corte mi cabello.

Estoy parada enfrente de mi salón platicando con unos cuantos alumnos cuando de pronto una castaña de ojos azules llama mi atención, ¡no puedo creerlo! Sophie se ve tan diferente, tan hermosa, la miro sin poder voltear a otro lado mientras pasa por enfrente de mí y puedo darme cuenta que no me nota lo cual me hace sentir un poco triste, ella sigue caminando platicando con Gloria hasta que Gloria voltea a verme y me cacha viendo a Sophie y me sonríe pero puedo ver que esa sonrisa insinúa algo mas no pienso mucho de ello pues escucho que me saluda y la saludo de vuelta, es en ese momento en que Gloria dice mi nombre que Sophie voltea a verme, me mira con cara de sorpresa y como siempre con mucho cariño, mas sin embargo esto ocasiona que no se fije por donde va caminando y pierda el piso, manteniéndose a pie solo por que Gloria la sostuvo, no me sorprende que le pasara eso, Sophie es muy despistada, siempre cuando vamos platicando a la parada ella se va tropezando con sus mismos pies o choca con alguien, aunque si me preguntan a mí, yo creo que es totalmente lindo.

Ella sigue caminando a su salón mientras que yo regreso al mío, el día sigue como siempre, aunque un poco más aburrido sin Soph, pero en la hora de receso nos vimos en nuestro lugar especial, pude notar que Sophie estaba un poco seria, como molesta pero no quise preguntar, tal vez sea algo demasiado personal, termino el día y estaba en mi salón esperando por Sophie para irnos juntas como siempre, espere por unos 15 min y no había seña de ella así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a su celular, _**´Soph te estoy esperando en mi salón, no vendrás?´ **_y me desilusiono al leer su respuesta: _**´Ya me fui´**_ no entiendo porque se fue sin mí, siempre nos vamos juntas y siempre me busca, no sé qué es lo que le molesta porque por la manera en que me contesto se que está enojada, nunca me contesta así.

Paso toda una semana y no supe nada de Sophie, usualmente me manda mensajes para desearme buenos días o para preguntarme como estoy, no sé si hice algo malo para que se molestara conmigo solo sé que me duele demasiado que se comporte tan indiferente conmigo.

Ya es sábado de nuevo y estoy esperando temprano la llegada de Sophie para poder hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella, la verdad es que extraño a mi amiga, estuve esperando por ella hasta que fue hora de entrar a clases pero no la mire entrar a la escuela, lo cual es raro pues siempre llegaba temprano y pasábamos ese tiempo juntas, me meto a mi salón y comienzo con mi clase, pasan unas horas y no he visto pasar a Sophie porque si no lo sabían tiene que pasar por aquí para llegar a su salón, ya es casi hora de receso y no hay señas de Sophie estoy comenzando a preocuparme, tal vez le paso algo y yo no sé nada, me veo interrumpida de mis pensamientos cuando veo a Sophie pasar y irse a su salón, bueno al menos esta bien, en cuanto llegue a nuestro lugar me va a escuchar, no puedo creer que llegara tan tarde.

Ya es receso y estoy esperando a que Sophie llegue para poder hablar con ella pero no la veo por ningún lado, veo a Gloria pasar cerca de aquí y le grito para llamar su atención haciendo que se dirija a mí, cuando llega le pregunto por Sophie y me dice que no la ha visto, que llego a clase dejo su mochila y se salió y que desde entonces no la ve, esto hace que me preocupe aun mas pues Sophie no es de las que falta o hace algo así, cuando fue mi alumna nunca falto ni llego tarde, tengo que encontrarla y hablar con ella para saber qué es lo que pasa.

Termino el receso y no pude encontrar a Sophie, le dije a mi salón que nos cambiaríamos a uno que está arriba (convenientemente antes del salón de Sophie, lo que significa que podre verla y salir para hablar con ella porque lo que está haciendo no está bien, veo pasar a Sophie y veo que esta vez si va a tiempo, la veo hablando con Gloria pero la noto triste, sus ojos se ven vacios y ya no tienen ese brillo tan singular que la hace ella, veo como se dirige a su salón y entra a el mientras yo sigo perdida en mis pensamientos, vuelvo a la realidad por que un alumno me está hablando y decido que al momento en que salga hablare con ella, sigo explicando mi clase cuando por la esquina de mi ojo miro a Sophie salir de su salón y decido que esta es mi oportunidad, le digo a mi clase que siga con los ejercicios del libro y que en un momento regreso, salgo del salón esperando que no sea demasiado tarde y ya no la encuentre, cuando me disponía a bajar las escaleras mire a Sophie sentada en ellas, me siento aun lado de ella y le pregunto que si está bien, ella voltea y me mira y pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos pero a la vez un poco de alegría no sé si tenga sentido pero es lo que veo, me dice que está bien que solo le duele un poco la cabeza y que por eso salió, le dije que estaba bien y que si necesitaba algo me dijera, estaba a punto de levantarme para irme cuando ella me llama, me dice que tiene algo para mí y veo como saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una hoja doblada, me la entrega y se va hacia su salón, me quede afuera leyéndola y en ella decía el porqué de su comportamiento y el porqué de su tristeza.

-END OF FLASH BACK -


End file.
